Sections of pipe may be joined with a coupling. Metallic couplings are strong and reliable, but they are subject to corrosion when utilized to join pipe which is buried underground. To prevent corrosion, plastic coating methods have been developed. Conventional plastic coating technology requires that coupling parts be individually coated, trimmed and later assembled into their final configuration. The need for individual fixtures and trimming operations makes the conventional plastic coating process costly.